


Abraço

by Ursa_Menor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Menor/pseuds/Ursa_Menor
Summary: "Era como se seu corpo estivesse seguro e protegido nos braços de Hinata, e ali fosse seu porto seguro naquele momento."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, kenhina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Abraço

Assim que os braços de Hinata envolveram o corpo de Kenma, ele sentiu um arrepio em seus braços e pernas, seu rosto mudou de cor ganhando um leve tom rubro e não demorou para que um sorriso, pequeno e meigo aparecesse em seu rosto mesmo que tenha durado poucos segundos. Seus braços mesmo que relutantes, envolveram também o corpo do garoto ruivo e pequeno, lhe abraçando de igual forma carinhosa. Caloroso, aquilo era caloroso, Kenma havia gostado da sensação, era como se seu corpo estivesse seguro e protegido nos braços de Hinata, e ali fosse seu porto seguro naquele momento. Isso realmente era muito bom.


End file.
